During usage, turbine blades are subjected to large accelerations. These accelerations can induce large stresses in regions of the turbine blade, which can induce permanent physical deformation in the geometric features of the turbine blade after operation of the turbine for some time interval. If allowed to continue unabated, the accumulation of deformation in the turbine blade can lead to blade failure including but not limited to gross blade failure through crack growth and rupture, or systemic failure such as disengagement of adjacent blade vibration dampening features. As such a system and or method for quantifying deformation in a turbine blade would be desirable.